teamumizoomifandomcom-20200213-history
Special Delivery
Summary Anthony's worried about his package that he sent to his grandma for Just Because I Love You Day. He didn't put any stamps on it. Team Umizoomi has to put stamps on the package and deliver it. But can they do it before it falls into the... "Do Not Deliver Crate"?! Synopsis Intro: A Surprise for Bot Geo paints a birthday hat for Bot's surprise. Bot returns the favor by giving Geo and Milli pinwheels for appreciation. Anthony's Dilemma Anthony simply has one little problem with his grandma's package, he forgot to put stamps on it in order for the package to be sent out. Love to Go to the Post Office After the mail is sent, it is inside the basket, then proceeds to the stamp checker before it loads to the delivery truck. But if there is not enough postage amount of stamps, it will be dumped in the "Do Not Deliver" Basket. Ouch! Stamp On It! After the team finds the red-heart package, it is in the stamp checker machine, but they have to place the right number of stamps before the package is dumped in a "Do Not Deliver" basket. To the Right Address ZIP (Zone Improvement Plan) Code is labeled on every piece of mail/package, and it has to go into the correct mail truck. Once in the truck, they have to find a mailbag with a correct shape that corresponds to a shaped-street. Special Delivery for Grandma After the mailman delivered the package, the team has to ring the corresponding apartment/flat number on the doorbell to surprise Grandma. Conclusion: "Happy 'Just Because I Love You Day!'" Gratefully, Anthony called Team Umizoomi showing the package is received by grandma showing how caring both can be. Characters *Team Umizoomi **Milli **Geo **Bot **UmiCar *Anthony *Postman *Anthony's Grandma Locations *Fountain Headquarters Trivia *This is a Valentine's Day special, but it's also a Mother's Day special. Unlike the other holiday special, this episode airs all year round. *The "How Does It Work?" song in this episode teaches about the post office, except there's not really a "Do Not Deliever Crate," the people will just return the postage to who it was sent by, so they can fix it. *''ZIP Code ''94110 corresponds to one of California's ZIP Codes. Skills Math Skills *Observation Skills *Color Identification *Counting *Shape Identification *Classification World Skills *Just Because I Love You Day (Valentine's Day) *Post Office *Mailling Letters and Packages Super Skills *Best Gift for the Best Friend or loved one is made by yourself Songs *We're On Our Way *How Does It Work? Quotes *Milli: When you see Bot, yell "Bot!" (Milli and Geo duck down) (Bot walks in, humming a tune) **Bot: (surprised) AAH! (Milli and Geo reveal themselves) **Both: Surprise! ---- *Team Umizoomi: Happy Just Because I Love You Day! Gallery packages.jpg house 6.jpg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Locations Category:Themes Category:Seasons Category:Songs Category:Town Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Females Category:Vehicles Category:Cars Category:Cities Category:Buildings Category:Attractions Category:Places Category:Mountains Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Games Category:Sports Category:Images Category:Articles with Photos Category:Tools Category:Objects Category:Robots Category:News Category:Watercooler Category:Community Category:Disambiguations Category:Errors